


Rules of the game

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [48]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Seduction, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: One night after a fight, Brienne insists they sleep separately. But Jaime quickly works up an evil plan.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Rules of the game

“Oh no, you’re keeping away from me tonight.”

Once she’s issued her ultimatum, Brienne barges into their bedroom, not bothering to spare him a glance. Of course, she can’t be serious about it. Is she, now?

“Honey—” Jaime tails her in exasperation “—you don’t really mean that, I hope?”

“I do.” There comes the steely glint in her eyes, the resolve strong as a vow, and Jaime knows it would be a herculean task to shake her out of it. “Goodnight, Jai—”

“Let me help you change,” he offers, an evil plan beginning to hatch in his head. She can be stubborn, but he is no less.

“I can manage,” she grunts, reproachful eyes glaring at him in the mirror as she directs her irritation to her dress, tugging down the zipper like she has a deep, dark grudge against it. “I don’t need—”

“Oh, you do.” He steps in to undo the zip that holds her gown together, and when he is done with exposing her bare neck and smooth back, he closes in to elaborately exhale down her skin. A shiver, he is rewarded with, his first victory.

“If you think this is going to get you into my panties—”

“I’m just helping you change, wench,” he defends himself, throwing a pout at her reflection. “If you don’t want, I can retire to the guest room right away—”

“That won’t be necessary,” she says, mollified, her tone losing some of its anger. 

Taking that as a yes, and the second hurdle crossed, he slowly peels the dress away, opening up her breasts to the cool swing of the AC. He can feel her breathing tighten when the breeze hits her nipples. They harden at the exposure, rising, calling out to him, aching to be touched despite her determination to keep him away.

Dragging the straps down to her elbows, he lingers along the thin union of her clothing and skin, his fingers wandering the flimsy strips, dancing around them and leaving feather touches on her arms. He stays like that for a while, waiting, watching, feeling, taking in her tension, her change in stance. 

Then, he lets go, letting the flowing fabric descend to her waist.

“Jaime.”

It is a sigh, not an objection, an invitation for him to go on, to continue undressing her as is their nightly routine.

He slides his hands across her curves, his fingers tracing idle, shapeless patterns around her belly button. “Changed your decision, have you?” he purrs in her ear, whilst keeping up the tease, pressing and pushing and nudging the underside of her breasts. “You want me in your bed tonight, Brienne,” he tempts her, his mouth pressed to her exposed neck. “You want me to make love to you.”

“You’re mistaken if you think I’ll succumb to this,” she counters, but makes no attempt to swat his hands away. “Kiss me all you want, darling,” she challenges, when he does exactly that, from neck and down her back, and up again across her shoulder and above until he meets her earlobe. “I’m not going to break.” 

“We’ll see,” he accepts, knowing he’s already won about a third of this erotic battle. “How about I promise not to do more than touch or kiss you? If you’re able to resist, I get the guest bedroom, but if not—” his cock twitches, more than impatient to be cast into that wonderful moment “—you do as I say in bed tonight.”

Brienne looks down at the dressing table in careful consideration, but he can make out the beginnings of a mischievous smile at the edges of her lips. “Deal,” she agrees, raising her gaze to meet his in the mirror. “But there’s one catch. One more rule I want to set.”

His hand still lingering on her waist, he waits. This is going to be more thrilling than he expected.

The smile widens, gets naughtier as she sheds away the dress and her panties. “You’re not getting anywhere between my legs,” she announces, kicking away her discarded clothes and spreading her thighs provocatively. “Hands, mouth, cock—” she spins around to face him in all her naked glory “—any of that gets on my lady parts, game’s over,” she dictates, eyes dancing, prompting him to do exactly that.

Jaime lets his gaze stray southwards to where it matters the most, then looks up again. “Deal.”

She walks to the bed, and lies down on her back, and he follows with a comfortable smugness, knowing full well this isn’t going to last more than a few minutes. He is going to do everything it takes to break her, to unleash his big plans he has in store for them tonight. 

And for that, all he needs is a little time. And a bit of patience. And a whole lot of foreplay— _elaborate_ foreplay. 

“That won’t be necessary,” she starts to object when he begins to strip.

“Why?” He cocks his brows, enjoying this little effect he has on her. “Worried you won’t be able to resist me?”

“You wish,” she snaps, then lies back to watch him.

Quickly getting down to nothing but his cock pointing upwards and chest swelling in anticipation, he joins her on the bed, then leans over and begins stroking the tip of each of her painted toes.

“Jaime—” she sounds startled as he's never done this before “—this—”

“—is totally within your rules,” he clarifies, then drags the tip of his forefinger along the sole of one foot, taking it all the way through the edges before drawing a line at the centre. Tickled, and if he’s not entirely mistaken, slightly turned on, she squirms, her other foot in the air, flailing, seeking his attention. “Lie still and enjoy.” Pushing her feet apart, he licks and sucks and nibbles at her calves, up the curve of her knees and between her thighs—

“Cheating,” she chants, albeit, half-heartedly, when he leaves a bite on her, his first for tonight.

“Nope. I’m nowhere near your pussy.” He doesn’t venture there, but he can smell it coming—her need, the night he—they’re both craving for. She moans when he runs a hand up each leg to her knees, makes a sexy noise when he caresses her, working each leg in turn, moving higher, making sure he comes as close to her mound as he can, but careful enough not to touch her there. 

“Jaime—”

“Still within the rules, wench.” As he progresses, her breathing gets harder and harder, more ragged with each passing second. Each time he gets too close, her hips rise and buck against him, and every time he pulls away, he’s sure he can hear a soft _‘fuck,’_ of frustration. 

And when he withdraws, she lets out a _‘hmph,’_ of disappointment, though he’s certain she’ll downright deny it if confronted.

He slides up her body, hands crawling up her sides, pressing and stroking, his stiff cock grazing her thighs, although just shy of touching her cunt. He captures her lips and kisses her deeply, and she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer as their tongues entwine, embracing each other in a sensual overlap. He lets his hands roam all over her body, starting with her stomach, playing and teasing her with tender touches before making it to her chest.

He kisses down her neck, licking, sucking, nibbling, while his fingers indulge in gentle oscillations up and down the delicious swell of her breasts. A burst of exhalation, she fabulously responds with, then arching her back, she thrusts her chest into him, inviting him, encouraging him, the challenge slowly beginning to lower her defenses.

“ _Yes_ ,” she softly says, driving her fingers into his hair as he traces his fingers along the circumference of each breast in delicate leisurely circles. Rhythmic, tortuous, with each sway of his fingers, he has her twisting and gasping beneath him. With each circle, he moves inwards and upwards, getting closer and closer to her nipples. “Jaime,” she moans, shaking with the thrill of her impending surrender, the anticipation of this game ending in a night stormier than ever before, coursing through her in little tremors and occasionally jolting shudders that wreak havoc with his nerve endings.

“I love you, Brienne,” he huffs into her burning skin, then before she can prepare herself, he seizes her nipple to give it a nice firm twirl with his thumb and index finger. “And I’m sorry for my behaviour today.”

He takes her in another hungry kiss, and she welcomes him in, her fingers clutching at his hair.

“I love you, too,” she whispers, breaking the kiss to drag his mouth down to her bosom. “Apology accepted as long as you—” 

And he does. He knows exactly what she wants, she doesn’t even have to spell it out.

He starts at her chin, then kisses his way down her throat before burying his face in her breasts. An encouraging sigh urges him to go on, and he nuzzles her, scratching her tender skin with his rough stubble, back and forth until he leaves satisfying red patches all over. She grunts, and thrusting her chest up, she pushes his face in, smothering him with her cleavage.

“Jaime,” she demands, and again, he knows.

Her needs. Her wants. He knows them like the back of his hand.

One deep plunge, and her nipple is all his. He settles down to suckle her hungrily, his lips grasping and tugging at the tender flesh, diving deeper, then pulling out. His tongue flicks and dances across the sore erect nub, soothing the redness he’s left behind. “Ohhhhh, yes,” she hoarsely cries out, her heel riding up his leg as he persists his loud slurps, the pressure of her nails into his back rushing straight down to his cock, telling him it is almost time. “Yes—” 

Placing a hand on his, she guides him to her drenched folds.

Pausing from his feast, he looks up at her flushed face glowing with arousal. “Against the rules, wench. You know the consequences—” 

“Fuck the rules, I need those _consequences_ right now,” she growls, grinding her hips against his hand and pulling him down for a kiss.

His fingers sinking into her warm wetness, he devours her lips, tasting sweet sweet victory, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only invested about a couple of hours in this, so I hope it's turned out fine.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
